Many types of road vehicles, particularly trucks and vans, have spare tires which are mounted beneath the frame. Typically, the spare tire is secured to the frame by one or more bolts which extend through the tire or a tire carrier and which is secured to the frame by a nut. With such under carriage mounting of the spare tire, the exposed threads on the bolt are subjected to water, dirt, rock chips, and numerous road hazards, all of which damage the threads, thereby making removal of the nut from the bolt difficult, if not impossible. If the bolt threads are excessively damaged or corroded, the bolt may need to be cut so that the spare tire can be used. Similar problems arise in other environments wherein the threads of the bolt are exposed.
For example, in Ford pickup trucks, the spare tire is mounted beneath the vehicle frame and is held in position by a sling. An elongated bolt extends upwardly through a portion of the sling and is bolted to the vehicle frame. After extended periods of driving, particularly in bad weather or on gravel roads, the exposed threads of the bolt are filled with dirt and/or corroded, thus making removal of the nut from the bolt very difficult.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is provision of an improved thread protecting device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a thread protecting device which can be utilized on spare tire carrier bolts.
Another objective is the provision of a thread protecting device which can be used on vehicle spare tire carriers without modifying the vehicle or carrier.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a thread protecting device which is easy to install and remove.
A further objective is the provision of a thread protecting device having a clip for positioning the device on a vehicle frame.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a thread protecting device which is economical to manufacture, durable and safe in use, and is virtually maintenance free.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.